VJin's Cute Moments
by CaramelHopie
Summary: V itu anak yang sering menyendiri di perpustakaan. Jin, sang anak populer di sekolahnya itu sedang capek karena dikejar-kejar oleh semua anak perempuan itu. Jin memasuki perpustakaan. Itu first meet V dan Jin. Lama kelamaan, mereka jadi saling jatuh cinta


**VJin Story (Part** 1)

Kim Taehyung, atau yang biasa dipanggil V itu adalah seorang murid yang sangat berprestasi, namun dia hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah seorang kutu buku. Saat bel istirahat, V selalu menyendiri di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. V memang susah dalam bergaul. V unik dengan kacamatanya, dan tentunya dengan behel yang terpampang di giginya.

Saat hari itu, Si Murid Populer—Jin sedang dikejar-kejar oleh _fans-fans_-nya, yang biasa disebut _paparazzi_. "Kyaaa! Jin!" teriak seluruh anak perempuan yang berada di koridor sekolah yang luas itu. V yang mendengar teriakan anak-anak perempuan, hanya melirik sedikit dan kembali membaca buku yang tebalnya 300 halaman. Tiba-tiba, Jin memasuki perpustakaan sambil berlari lalu duduk di pojokan rak-rak buku. "Aduh, _mampus_ aku. Jangan sampai semua anak perempuan tidak menyadari bahwa aku di sini!" keluhnya sambil mengusap keringatnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kepada V, yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius. Tak lama kemudian, Jin menghampirinya. "Hei," sapanya dengan lembut, sambil tersenyum. V hanya terkejut dan melihat ke arah Jin dan tersenyum tipis. "Eh… Ha-hai," ucap V sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu, terdengar suara teriakan anak-anak perempuan lagi. "Yaaah!" keluh seluruh anak perempuan ketika Jin telah 'menghilang'. Lalu, Jin menghela napas lega dan tersenyum kepada V. "Akhirnya aku bebas," ucap Jin. V hanya terkikik pelan dan tersenyum kembali. "Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Jin. V hanya menunduk dan menjawab, "A… Aku… V," jawab sang kutu buku itu sambil menatap ke bawah. Jin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "V? Nama yang unik, ya," puji si anak populer itu, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. V menjabat tangan Jin dan menjawab, "S… S… Sebenarnya, namaku Taehyung… Tapi aku sering dipanggil V, tidak tahu kenapa," jawab V pelan. "Wah, Taehyung, ya? Namanya bagus sekali, ya! Pantas saja, kau kan…" Jin pun menutup mulutnya dan berkata lagi, "Maaf, aku hanya kelepasan bicara," jawabnya terkikik. V pun bertanya, "K… Kau ini anak populer itu, kan?" tanya V tersenyum kecut. Jin hanya tertawa, dan tak sengaja dia mencubit pipi V dengan pelan. Akibatnya, wajah V pun berubah menjadi merah merona karena menahan malu, dan menatap Jin. "Ah, maaf ya, apa kau kesakitan? Tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ujar Jin menatap V. "Eng… Enggak, enggak apa-apa…" V menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menutup bukunya dan menyimpan kembali di rak buku perpustakaan. "Bel sudah berbunyi. Kita masuk, yuk!" Jin menarik tangan V dengan erat dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas. "Eh…" V hanya mengangguk dan melihat tangannya yang sedang dipegang erat oleh Jin.

"Dengar-dengar, Jin dan V, si kutu buku itu, sudah jadian, ya? Dih, gak salah apa, Jin milih pacar? V, si anak perempuan yang sok, dan kutu buku itu kan, culun banget! Mendingan… Park Jea~" tanya seorang anak yang bernama Jimin. "Jea, itu? Kalian benar-benar jadian?!" seru Jungkook—si termuda di kelas. "Ya, dia menerimaku, Jea itu kan, murid paling cantik di kelas ini. Tapi sekarang, dia sedang pergi ke Inggris," keluh Jimin. "Itu, kan, secantik di kelas. Kalau Yun Sena, se-sekolah! Siapa dulu cowoknya, Hopie!" seru J-Hope—si jago _rapper_. Suga hanya melerai mereka. "Udah udah, heh, mereka dateng, tuh!" tunjuk Suga. V dan Jin sedang memasuki kelas, namun semuanya langsung mem_-bully _V, terutama anak perempuan. "Apa-apaan, nih! Kamu jadian sama Jin? Gak salah apa?" cetus Lizzie, anak tersombong di kelas. "A… Aku…" V hanya menahan tangis, dan melihat seluruh murid. Semua anak pun membanjuri air ke tubuh V, juga membanjuri tepung dan telur. Jin sepertinya sangat kesal, lalu berteriak. "STOP! Kalian ini nggak punya harga diri!" teriak Jin sambil memukul meja dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Semua anak langsung terdiam dan melihat Jin. "Wah, bisa marah juga," bisik Rapmon, sang Ketua Kelas. "Rap! Kau kan, seorang ketua kelas! Kenapa kamu membiarkannya?! Kau mau, salah seorang anggota kelasmu menjadi korban pemerkosaan?! Apa?! Kalian juga. Kenapa, sih? V itu anak yang baik. Tapi kenapa hanya gara-gara penampilan V saja, kalian merasa jorok dan tidak mau dekat-dekat V? Baiklah, kalau begitu! Aku akan melaporkan semua kejadian ini kepada kepala sekolah!" teriak Jin. Jin juga ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Semua langsung melongo, lalu memohon kepada Jin agar tidak melaporkan semua kejadian ini kepada kepala sekolah. Rapmon pun hanya menunduk kesal. "Tidak bisa! Sudah berkali-kali kalian melakukan ini. Percuma, berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi, tapi nanti pasti hari-hari berikutnya akan terulang lagi. Aku ingin meminta saran dari kepala sekolah!" Jin pun berlari sambil menarik tangan V dan segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Semua anak terpaku.

( TO BE CONTINUED! ^^ )


End file.
